fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamishiro Yui/Cure Glitter (Disney's Star 🌟
'Introduction' Kamishiro Yui is the eternal female saint of Athena and Hestia -and also an eternal virgin -meaning that she is also Pretty Cure . She is also the twin sister of Kamishiro Mai/Cure Meteor and it was also found out that both Yui and Mai have an older brother named Dolk Ryu (revealed to be Kamishiro Ryu ) and they have a baby cousin named Hugtan (Dolk-now Kamishiro Haruru ) and and that their older brother ask has a wife named Aki (who is still missing-or rathered captured ) but their older brother is still looking for her today . Yui is also the first (and most) shyiest Cure ever to get stage fright �� when she is forcibly called into auditioning for new reunion show they are holding at the Kaleido Stage in Tokyo . She is also a great trapeze artist and a very great teacher to be orphan children at the newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth (it's a huge place of anybody doesn't mind asking ) and she can also be a great 80s aerobics class dancer (while helping out with rehersals only ) but as always the same with the other Cures -she likes anime more than men . By their rules that she follows only the ones that she and the rest of the eternal virgin female saints of Athena and Hestia can only trust men that are in their family of they are their fathers or brothers or cousins -outside romance is illegal and strictly forbidden . Yui is also the Cure to like Noir flicks and mystery books (but reads them on her spare time) . Overall, Yui can be a bit of a handful when it comes to going on a shopping spree with Mai and while signing up for the upcoming Baking Competition at A struggling local family business at popular shopping mall at the heart of Shinjuku on downtown Tokyo . Like all of the eternal Knights of Athena and Hestia, Yui is also very peaceful and does not like to kill innocent people (except evil people) and follows her own rules . Kamishiro Yui is known as the Pretty Cure of the glittering planets and the glittering Planet Earth ��. 'Kamishiro Yui/Cure Glitter 's Official Physical Appearances' As a regular but a very powerful and pretty civilian who is such a great strong fighter , Kamishiro Yui has huge long dark blue hair with short bangs separated at the front with her forehead showing , she wears a regular short-sleeved pink summer dress that matches her pink hair bow that is tied at the back of her hair , completed with matching red ruby shoes with pink bows on them while wearing short white socks on her feet . like her twin sister Mai, she is about the same height and weight as her but Yui has dark blue hair and Mai has reddish-brown hair but they both have light blue eyes . Yui also has a second outfit where she seen wearing a light pink short-sleeved T-shirt with a V-neck collar around the neck . Yui is also wearing yellow shorts , White socks with frills around ankles with matching pink shoes with white shoelaces on them . Her long , dark blue hair is now being put into a broad with a yellow hair tie at the bottom of her braid . She also has a third outfit showing her wearing a ruby colored lace shirt with sky blue accents around the sleeves and the collar completed with matching blue jewels on it . She also wears a long, frilly summer skirt with huge bluebirds & violets all over it completed with a sky blue background with sakura petals all over the skirt . The skirt also has jewels around it but they are covered by the frills . Yui also has a brand new pink hair bow that has sky -blue jewel accents so over it while tied to a small ponytail at the back . She wears sky-blue summer sandals with glittering sky-blue arm bracelets on her left arm . Around her neck is her sky-blue painted Star Color Pendant along with her Star Color Transformation pen attached to the bottom of her Star Color Pendant . Like the rest of the eternal female Knights of Athena and Hestia, Yui also wears a glittering mask on her face . Finally, she has a Gundam summoning gauntlet on her left arm and a Gundam summoning bracelet on her right wrist. She also has a fourth outfit that shows her wearing a sky-blue Hawaiian dress with a tropical colored lace belt around her waist . She now finally has a Cosmo gun and her gravity saber around her waist on her second belt . On her feet are glittering sandals with tropical flowers �� in front of them , covering her feet . She also wears her hair the same regular style but this time-wearing a pink/sky-blue hair ribbon decorated with tropical flowers on it . She will always wear her Gundam summoning gauntlet on her left arm and a Gundam summoning bracelet on her right wrist . Completed while wearing her Star Color Pendant around her neck as well as her Star Color Transformation pen attached to the bottom of the pendant . she will always wear her mask on her face . Finally , she is wearing a yellow sunhat tied with a sky-blue ribbon around it . Like the rest of the Cures, she herself has an 80s aerobics style exercise outfit that shows her wearing a glittering sky-blue leotard tied with an Indigo -jeweled sash around her waist . She is also seen wearing Indigo leggings completed with glittering sky-blue leg warmers with white socks and brown shoes on her feet . While at home , she takes her mask and her gun belt off and then puts them in her locker but leaves her Gundam summoning gauntlet on her left arm and her Gundam summoning bracelet on her right wrist . She has a movie exclusive outfit that shows her wearing a glittering sky-blue off-the-shoulder shirt decorated with Indigo jewels all over them . She also wears an Indigo "schoolgirl" style type skirt equipped with her Cosmo gun and her gravity saber around her waist on her second belt, wearing her mask on her face, armed with her Gundam summoning gauntlet on her left arm and her Gundam summoning bracelet on her right wrist .She wears glittering sky-blue tennis shoes with indigo shoelaces on them -also, she wears her sky-blue painted Star Color Pendant around her neck as well as her Star Color Transformation pen attached to the bottom of the pendant . She is also seen wearing a glittering sky-blue ''Hello Kitty ''watch around her left wrist but her Gundam summoning gauntlet is covering it , but no harm done . More of Kamishiro Yui 's outfits will be announced very soon . 'Transforming into Cure Glitter' Give all of the planets, galaxies , the planets and our precious planet Earth a nice heavy dose of a glittering shower today ! Purify the Earth right now ! Cure Glitter ! 今日、すべての惑星、銀河、惑星、そして私たちの大切な惑星地球に、きらびやかなシャワーを浴びせましょう。 今、地球を浄化してください！ キュアグリッター！ Kyō, subete no wakusei, ginga, wakusei, soshite watashitachi no taisetsuna wakusei chikyū ni, kirabiyakana shawā o abisemashou. Ima, chikyū o jōka shite kudasai! Kyuagurittā! Like her sister Mai, You can also intercept somebody doing something wrong and takes out her Star Color Transformation pen from the bottom of her Star Color Pendant that is around her neck .Once it has begun, Yui starts to open the top of her Star Color Pendant , then says " Star Color Pendant activate ! Color Charge! " First, Yui can be seen being wrapped in a glittering cape but is quickly removed once she herself is all covered up in glitter but starts to draw her glittery choker (necklace) around her neck , drawing her glittery ball earrings with short twinkling tassels on them, completed with glittering backings on them . Second, she starts to draw her glittery bracelets around her wrists. Then she jumps up higher into the air, draws her sky-blue gauntlets around her glittery bracelets on her wrists . Third, she reaches down to her feet and draws her glittery stockings on her legs but her sky-blue boots automatically come out by themselves and show up on her feet , letting her draw several -at-least two Indigo accents at the top and bottom of her boots . Fourth, both of her Gundam summoning gauntlet appears first on her left wrist on her left arm, her Gundam summoning bracelet appears on her right wrist on her right arm while she draws both of her Indigo & glittering kneepads on her knees as a part of her female saint armor. Fifth, she then draws a glittery Cosmo gun and her gravity saber around her waist on her second belt . Sixth , a bright sky blue light flows around her head as her regular dark blue hair turns into a huge bun , she has curved strands tied with glittering violet ribbons while the sides of her longer strands 'Cure Glitter 's Attacks' ''' '''Events That Happened to us During the Intergalactic War (1968-1983) Kamishiro Yui/Cure Glitter 's official appearance began in the 1989 anime called ''Jushin Liger '' . Where she is constantly being seen bossing Ken around and after learning The terrible truth about her and Mai having an older brother . in this first scene, Yui is shown here riding on a bike with her twin sister Kamishiro Mai/Cure Meteor -who is also on Men's bike as they are trying to run away from the dangerous Dragonite and a very angry Taiga Ken-who is already inside the Liger . It seeme that Yui must be a very athletic psychic eternal virgin woman like me who knows how to automatically use a skill that we had never learned before but just automatically do it on our own without any problems. Maybe it's good karma....or...never mind . Anyway, she can also be very artistic with anime in her own way and is not very interested in men . That's what's up! In one episode, Yui tries to talk Mai out of her moodiness by asking her a very important question . But Mai still looks very irritated over everything that has happened and even over Ken's constant stupidness . This scene is actually from episode 02 (has to be ) when a worried but a surprised Yui witnesses Ken getting beat up by her twin sister Mai . In one of the later episodes, both Yui & Mai are trying to convince Ryu that they are for 100% sure that he is their older brother but Ryu still denies that fact. Until... In this powerful scene that is taking place here, it see me that both Mai & Yui are responding to their Star Color Pendants for the very first time . 'The Coming of True Peace Festival' 'Aftermath of the Coming of True Peace Festival at the Sanctuary in Greece -At Home at the Newly Rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth ��' 'Arrival to Okinawa -Meeting Asta and his Mysterious Girlfriend (Everybody Knows who she is)' 'Rendezvous With Tsubomi,Ikki, Homare, Vanity, Riko, Van, Hiro, Michael , Hiro and Ran (Miraihontas) at Pearl Harbor Located in Oahu,Hawaii' 'Capturing the Mysterious Jewel Thieves During a Nighttime �� Festival in Honolulu,Hawaii -Their Identities Have Been Revealed ! ' 'Getting Ready for the First Annua Baking Competition at A Struggling Family Business at Mall,in the Heart of Shinjuku in Down Tokyo! ' 'Saving the Bakery-Recruit Yagami Saeko/Cure Gravity !' 'Arriving at the Sahara Desert in the Country of Africa -Battle For the Innocent People Against the Cybernetic Goons-Operation Successful !o' 'Meeting the Desert Bandits and Their Sisters Cure Nile & Cure Jewel ' 'Bonding With Cure Nile & Cure Jewel -Enroute to Nairobi, Kenya ! ' 'Walt Disney Pictures Presents A Harmony Gold Production -Eiga Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2: Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth ��!-Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 The First Movie:Amazing Stardust Memories) ! ' Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 Category:Violet Cures Category:Eternal Virgin Female Saints of Both Goddesses Athena & Hestia Category:Light Using Saints of Both Goddesses Athena & Hestia Category:Sisters